


Kindness

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Giant Robots, Heat Exahustion, Kinda, Sick Fic, Vomiting, don't wear all black leather in 100 degree weather kiddos, plot gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The citizens of Metrocity always seem to find a way to surprise Megamind. This time... it's a good surprise.





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I just... had to write this idea, I have no clue why. I added him having gills because... why not? I love this. I am actually really proud of this! Pls enjoy!

God it’s hot out. He knew, logically, that it was going to be hot, it was summer, he’s in full black leather, that’s a recipe for disaster, but dear lord, it is more than he ever expected to have to deal with. Still, he had a plot to get through, and if that involved him, outside, with heat waves radiating off the pavement around him, in all black leather, than so be it. 

Of course, the world at large hated him, and well... 

Megamind was never known for taking care of himself. 

It starts suddenly, as he’s monologue, stalling until Metro Man gets there. It’s one of his few works where he doesn’t kidnap Roxanne, being on the go this much, bouncing around the city in a giant robot, there’s no way to guarantee her safety, and he really doesn’t feel well enough to focus on keeping her out of harms way as well as the plot itself. 

His head was pounding, but he did his best to ignore it. God, it was so hot. He tugged at his collar, finding his skin strangely dry. Not good, especially around the neck area, but, well, what could he do? He didn’t have anything for that, not here, not right now. It could wait. 

Nausea hit him like a truck, and, forgetting the battle suit he had on, he curled in on himself, shaking a bit. The battle suit followed his movement, even as Megamind collapsed to his knees. He was dizzy, Jesus he was dizzy as hell. He groaned, collapsing onto his side, tumbling through the head of the bot as it followed his movements. Groaning softly, he slammed the button to open the top of it so he could crawl out, just before he vomited, shaking a bit. 

There were voices around him, and he groaned again, crawling out of the bot and curling up on his side a bit away, exhausted, far too exhausted to keep moving. Something began to block out the sun and he let out a sigh, feeling himself relax a tiny bit. He felt hands on his wrist, tugging it away from his body, but god, he didn’t care at this point. He was just so, ugh. 

There were voices, but they were faint, and for a moment he opened his eyes, trying to see properly, but it blurred around him, and Megamind gave it up as fruitless, letting his eyes slip closed again, darkness overtaking him. 

* * *

 

Slow beeping was what woke him. The monotonous tone of it, the repetition, it was so annoying and Megamind huffed, growling in it’s direction before rolling onto his side. 

Or trying to at least. 

With a yelp, he sat up, looking at his arm. He had pressed something in it- Oh... an IV... he had had a few of these over the years, you were supposed to be really carefully with them, right? Laying on them wasn’t exactly a good idea. 

Why was his brain so slow? It never got this slow. 

Megamind glanced around a moment, before flinging his legs over the edge of the hospital bed, as he recognized finally that, yes, he was in the hospital. He wasn’t in his normal leather, rather some kind of thin paper esq pants and a matching shirt, kittens covering the cloth, meaning someone changed him and he shivered at the thought, before calming himself. Doctors were usually kind to him, since it was obvious knowledge around that if someone hurt him, they’d have Dr. Roberts on their hands. Megamind laughed at the thought, before standing on shaky legs, clinging onto the pole a moment, before looking up at what they were pumping into him. 

Huh... 

Intravenous fluid replacement. He... had been dehydrated? He blinked, leaning forwards a bit and placing his fingers on the bag, tilting his head as he tried to figure out how long he had been out. The bag was new, which means it was either not that long, or a really long time. 

“Oh!” Megamind flipped around, eyes wide, spotting a nurse in the doorway. She moved over to him quickly, putting a hand onto his shoulder to push him back to the bed, which really, was a relief. He wasn’t sure his legs could hold him much longer, but he had gotten distracted by the bag. 

“You weren’t out too long. Simply cause of Heat Exhaustion, but since no one knew what to do since its, well, you, they brought you in! You were unresponsive so we started the IV fluids. You really need to be more careful, uh... Do you have a last name, or is your name all one word?” She sounded genuinely curious, and Megamind blinked. 

“One-” He coughed. His throat was really dry, and now it was all he could focus on. “One word... Uh, I don’t have... a last name connected to Megamind, but, legally, I think... I think I’m just Doe.” 

She nodded, turning and grabbing a cup from the little moving table next to the bed, handing it to him. He took it with shaking hands, taking a sip and nearly moaning in relief when he found it to be cool water. He had just enough mental process not to chug the entire thing, but took small sips anyways, looking up at her. 

“How... how did I get here? I... I was in the middle of an evil plot...” He murmured, blinking up at her, trying to get his brain to cooperate with him. He must had still been dehydrated to be that messed up. 

“I’ll tell you if you lay down again.” She bargained, and Megamind let out a soft laugh, shifting to kick the blanket back and settle into bed once more, moving the upper portion carefully so he was still sitting up, but no longer holding himself up. She seemed satisfied with that. He wondered what her name was, but her name tag was too blurry for him to read. 

“You were in the middle of something, big robot, full leather on a day over a hundred degrees.” She sounded like Minion, the thought of that making him grin a moment. “And, well, the robot went down, and you came crawling out and passed out in the middle of the street. From what I was told, someone carried out into shade, a few people called 911, and they started piling together water bottles to try and cool you down.” 

Megamind stared at her a moment, eyes wide, as she went around to check on his IV, humming as she did, nodding a bit.

“Well... you should be alright, but to be safe, do you mind staying a bit longer until this entire bag is gone? We’ll let you go after, but you can sign yourself out at any moment. You’re not here in police custody either, in case you’re wondering. You can leave at any time, but, honestly, I’d feel safer if you stayed until the rest of your symptoms completely cleared.” 

He was quiet a moment, before nodding slowly, still processing the kindness that he had been apparently shown. She grinned at him, before leaving the room, leaving him to his thoughts. 

* * *

 

He hadn’t believed her when she told him that he could leave, but, after the bag was empty and the took out the IV, he signed himself out, reclaimed his normal clothing, but didn’t put them back on after a very stern look from Janet-the nurse, he had learned during her second visit, when his head didn’t hurt nearly as much-he chose just to put back on the cape, and deal with the fact that he was wearing hospital clothing covered in kittens. He had already passed out today. Not like his reputation could get much worse. 

However, he hadn’t expected the invisible car to be waiting outside, completely visible. He rose an eyebrow, before opening the door, throwing his clothing in the back seat and slipping into the front carefully. 

Minion sat there, swimming laps in his tank from worry, and Megamind smiled reassuringly. “There is a reason, you know, I’m not in my suit right now. I got a very stern look from Janet, you’d like her, she reminded me of you.” 

Minion seemed to relax at that, that he hadn’t been alone with uncaring people in there, he had someone who cared, even if it was misplaced, in Megamind’s opinion. 

“So... what happened? It can’t be what Janet told me-” 

“It is. They helped you, sir.” 

Megamind fell silent, eyes narrowing a moment. Minion sighed softly, keeping himself firmly facing forwards. 

“There’s... video of it. If you want to see it, when we get back to the lair?” 

Megamind nodded slowly, and Minion sighed, turning the car invisible and speeding between others to make it home faster. 

* * *

 

Minion insisted on keeping Megamind off his feet, with Gatorade in one hand, set up in his rolling chair. Megamind went with it, knowing how much his fantastic fish worried about him. Minion went as far as to pull up a video for him before stepping out of the room. 

That was his battle bot, yes, and he watched with a weird feeling of deja vu as it collapsed, the glass moving back as he crawled out of it. He frowned, leaning forwards a bit, watching people surround him. 

They were all around him, some raising their hands to keep the sun out of his face, others fanning him off when it became clear to them what was wrong. Someone grabbed his wrist, fingers pressed along the inside-his pulse, he realized, they were checking his  _pulse_. 

The camera shook a moment, before refocusing. He saw himself lift his head a bit, eyes opening, before they closed again and he went slack. Megamind realized he had passed out, and frowned. Unfamiliar territory now. 

Someone called out to someone else, named David, and said person appeared in camera range. Carefully, this man slipped his arms under Megamind’s prone form, lifting him up, moving him away from the asphalt, moving into the shade of some sort of canopy of a shop. He heard, as the camera moved to follow, someone, a few voices, actually, talking on the phone _‘A few people called 911′_

He frowned, shifting a bit, taking a sip from his drink. He didn’t want to upset Minion further, even if he hated this flavor. 

He heard the call for water, as people passed bottle water up. This is where his cape came off, but they kept it laying under him, like a blanket to keep him from the ground. Someone took some sort of cloth, he couldn’t tell what, wetting it down with water and placing it on his forehead. 

“Ambulance on it’s way!” was called from the sidelines, and Megamind’s eyebrows rose. They... they actually called. 

They rotated cloths, keeping them wet and cool, and, eventually, he saw someone notice the sides of his neck. He raised a hand up his gills self consciously, but found himself surprised by the people of Metrocity once more. 

The man opened a water bottle, tilting his head to the side and poured water onto his gills. He then turned Megamind’s head and did the same to the other side, before letting them replace the cloth. 

Megamind slumped back into his seat, watching in a half daze as the paramedics arrived, someone explaining, _‘heat exhaustion’ ‘we didn’t know what to do’ ‘he’ll be okay?’_  melding together in a mesh of noise that only he could really decipher. He blinked, watching himself be loaded into the back of the ambulance, before the video ended. 

He straightened up, tilting his head, realizing it was a YouTube posting. He shivered at that, before sighing, scrolling down to the comments. 

Asking if he was okay. Questions on why the man had wet down his neck, well wishes to him. They were... overwhelmingly positive. Sure, there were a few here and there telling the citizens they were insane for helping, but... the majority of it was all so positive. 

Megamind smiled, taking a drink of his Gatorade, leaning back into his chair. 

* * *

 

The next day, every screen in Metrocity displayed two words, that almost everyone understood. 

_Thank You_


End file.
